Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2
Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 is the 6th game in the Need for Speed series. It is the spiritual successor to Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit and also has a large focus on pursuits. EA Black Box developed the PS2 release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 whilst EA Seattle developed on the PC, Xbox and Gamecube releases. The game was first released on October 1st, 2002 for the Playstation 2, Xbox and Gamecube with an October 21st, 2002 release for the PC. In France the game was marketed as Need for Speed: Poursuite Infernale 2. The PlayStation 2 release offers significantly more game features compared to other releases. A sequel to both the original Hot Pursuit and Hot Pursuit 2 was made by Criterion Games entitled - Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit - with a 2010 release. Gameplay The gameplay consists of arcade-style races and police pursuits unlike Need for Speed:Porsche Unleashed. The diverse customisation options seen in the last two installments has been dropped as well as special weather effects and the day-night circle. Now players can only change the car paint similar to the original Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. 'Game Modes' The Championship and Hot Pursuit Mode include various types of events that are sorted into event trees. Most events in the game are manufacturer competitions. *'Be The Cop' - Players can take the role of police officers and bust racers. *'Challenge' - Challenge races are races that have been customized by the player. *'Championship' - Similar to the Hot Pursuit mode except no pursuits take place. *'Hot Pursuit' - Players compete along a specific circuit and sprint races with involvement of the police within an event tree. *'Quick Race' - Players will be instantly spawned to a randomly created race. Showcase Mode was not made available in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 although players are offered a narrated description of each vehicle. 'Race Modes' *'Circuit' - Racers compete against each other with the first racer completing the set number of laps first being declared the winner. *'Knockout' - A series of various races with the racer that finishes in last position being eliminated. *'Point to Point' - Racers compete with each other along a set route from one point to another. *'Time Trial' - The player needs to beat a set time record along a certain course. *'Tournament' - Tournament is similar to Knockout except players won't be eliminated at the end of each race. Racers will instead receive points depending on their finishing position in each race. The racer with the highest score is declared the winner of the tournament. Car List Courses Courses are located in differing environments and can have each of their event parameters altered before a race. Each enviroment features one Sprint course and two Circuit courses. 'Alpine' *Alpine Trail (Circuit) *Fall Winds (Circuit) *Autumn Crossing (Point to Point) 'Mediterranean' *Calypso Coast (Circuit) *Wine Country (Circuit) *Mediterranean Paradise (Point to Point) 'Tropical' *Island Outskirts (Circuit) *Palm City Island (Circuit) *Tropical Sunset (Point to Point) 'Woodland' *Coastal Parklands (Circuit) *National Forest (Circuit) *Scenic Drive (Point to Point) 'Desert (PS2 Release)' *Desert Heat (Circuit) *Outback (Circuit) *Rocky Canyons (Point to Point) Trivia *Ferrari vehicles were completely removed from the Need for Speed series after the release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 but would briefly return as DLC for the console versions of Need for Speed: Shift. *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 is the first title in the series to be released on the sixth console generation. *Holden and HSV cars made their last appearance in the series in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 although rebadged variants of the Monaro were featured in some of the later titles. *This is also the last title to feature playable police until Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). *''Be the Cop'' is entitled as You're The Cop in the PlayStation 2 release. *''Hot Pursuit'' is entitled as Ultimate Racer in the PlayStation 2 release. *Hot Pursuit 2 is also the last Need for Speed title in the 1st era Title Differences Category:Need for Speed Series Category:Games